


Without A Sound (You're Calling Me)

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Flirting, M/M, Pet Names, Season/Series 06, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “I thought you said you can’t dance.”





	Without A Sound (You're Calling Me)

**Author's Note:**

> when i wrote this, i imagined it happening in season 6 at some point but i feel like it could probably be modern au too
> 
>  
> 
> title from i bet you look good on the dancefloor by the arctic monkeys  
> nearly chose a lyric from dance with me tonight by olly murs because nostalgia but also like does not fit the tone and also does anyone outside of britain even know who olly murs is??

“You know,” Raven says as he leads her in a weird version of a waltz. “When I realised you’d be my escort to this, I thought it meant we wouldn’t have to dance.”

He rolls his eyes and tugs her out of the way of another couple dancing. “Why?”

“Do I even have to explain it?” she asks and he shrugs the best he can in the position they’re in. “Where did you even learn to dance?”

“My Dad taught me and Mbege, we used to waltz around our compartments when we got bored of playing 47-Pick-Up,” he says, wincing when she steps on his foot. “Can I twirl you or is that too much for you?”

“Go float yourself.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine,” she says, looking like a stubborn child. “But only because you said I couldn’t.”

He twirls her carefully, keeping out of the way of the other dancers. “The song is nearly over now, you can go sit down and not dance since social niceties only extend to the first dance.”

“Yeah? And how do you know that?”

“I don’t,” he says and shrugs, just as the music comes to an end. “I’d just like to have all my toes by the end of the night.”

She opens her mouth to retort, but she’s interrupted by Bell’s voice behind him. “I thought you said you can’t dance.”

He turns round to see both him and Echo looking at him expectantly. “I said I wasn’t good at it.”

“Which was a lie,” Echo says, her eyes looking up and down his body. He blushes, not used to this kind of attention from her.

“N-not really,” he mumbles, unable to tear his gaze off of her in the silky golden dress she borrowed. “I always danced the women’s part when me and Mbege practiced. I don’t know the men’s steps.”

“You very clearly do,” Echo says in an authoritative tone that goes straight to his cock. He presses his legs together unconsciously and tries not to think about where this harmless flirting will go. “But I’d love to see you do the part you’re better at considering how beautiful you looked then.”

“God, can you guys get a room?” Raven asks, but no one pays her any attention, Murphy feeling trapped under the gazes of Echo and Bell. “I’m gonna go get some of whatever alcohol they have and leave you to your… Whatever the hell this is.”

He listens to her footsteps get quieter and quieter, his eyes trained on Echo who steps forward and cups his face with her hand. He bites his lip to stop a whimper from coming out.

She whispers, “Such a pretty boy. Loved to see you get dominated on the dancefloor.”

Well, fuck.

“I could do the honours,” Bellamy pipes up, his voice husky. Murphy shudders. “If you’d allow it, that is?”

Instinctively, he knows Bellamy isn’t asking for his permission even though that’s what he would have assumed if he’d ignored the past few days of flirting.

“You may,” Echo says in a deep voice and Murphy is ready to drop to his knees right there on the dancefloor.

Bellamy smiles at him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Murphy swallows, excitement and dread building in his stomach. It’s like electricity when Bell’s hand touches his waist and Murphy has to stop himself from jumping.

“You should have told us you could dance,” Bellamy murmurs in his ear, pressing a soft kiss just below it. “We could have had so much fun.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://listen-to-the-inner-walrus.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
